


Field Work

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World, secret world legends
Genre: Gen, HEAVY Dawn of the Morninglight Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Field work isn't much fun...Well, maybe with these three.





	Field Work

Kirsten Geary hated field work.

And at some shithole Cult compound in South Africa? That made her positively livid.

At least she got to yell at someone. That usually made her feel better.

What didn’t was that she apparently wasn’t the only suit that made the trip.

“Geary! Didn’t imagine you making the trip.” Daimon Kyota said, approaching her with open arms.

“Neither would you. But then again, the Dragon is all about avoiding expectations to a fault.” Geary replied before whipping out her phone, signaling she wasn’t in the mood. Daimon Kyota just looked around.

“Something’s missing…” Daimon said. “Where’s our red one to complete the set?”

“I really don’t feel like one of Dick’s lectures right now.” Geary said, crossing her arms. “Still, I don’t think even the Templars are behind enough to know the importance of this compound and that boy scout is usually unfashionably early…“ They both fell quiet as the sounds of battle reached from outside and the door of the warehouse opened.

“What are you doing here?! Get back to…!” Geary was already shouting, but stopped as she saw who exactly entered;

Richard Sonnac.

“Speak of the Devil and in he strolls.” Daimon commented. Richard looked positively haggard. Tie askew, a claymore in his hands that was dripping with what appeared to be purple blood. And his expression was sheer cold fury. However, once he noticed he was not alone, that fury almost evaporated as Richard Sonnac straightened and cleaned himself.

“My apologies.” He started with a smile when he noticed his ‘colleagues’. “These creatures were invading this little haven and I couldn’t let that happen.” He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping the sword clean. “Also, admittedly, I had some… frustrations I needed to work through.”

“And the best way to do that was with a sword? How… knightly.” Kyota said, but he couldn’t help but sound somewhat impressed. 

“Can’t you just use a gun like everyone else?” Geary asked. Richard just smiled as he shook his head.

“While that works for some, I prefer the visceral feel of getting up close to your enemy and…” As he said this, one of the creatures from outside prowled up to him. A green-striped hyena. It laughed as it did so as Richard’s smile dropped. “One moment.” With that he fiercely turned around and started hacking at the beast ferociously. “Do…! You bloody…! MIND?!” He said in between violent slashes as the two others looked on. Geary took the opportunity to shoot some pictures with her phone. As it laid dead, he turned back towards the others, smiling once more. “Apologies. I am usually a patient man but I do not like to be  _ interrupted.”  _ Both his smile and his voice cracked at the last word. “That’s just rude.”

“Noted.” Both said. A silence followed.

“You got some green on you.” Geary eventually said as Sonnac just went to a plastic chair someone left and sat down, wiping his face with his sword still at the ready. As he did so, Kyota leaned into Geary.

“Maybe those reds aren’t so boring after all.”


End file.
